


Prinxiety is a Myth.

by ScarletEyes



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Deceit is a slimy boi, Gods AU, Greek Mythology - Freeform, I think you can guess what story I’m going for, Logan is Zues, Multi, Parental Moxiety - Freeform, Past Logicality - Freeform, Patton is Demeter, Prinxiety - Freeform, Roman is Hades, Slow Burn, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Virgil is Persephone, brotherly Logince, but who cares?, danger noodle, not really canon, story inspired by the musical Mythic, story made to fit the characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:45:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletEyes/pseuds/ScarletEyes
Summary: Logan is the leader of the gods, the god of logic and knowledge. He once learned how to love from Patton, but all those lessons were quickly forgotten.Patton is the god of nature and emotions, he knows morality like no other and tried his best to learn someone with little morale how to love.Roman is Logan’s younger brother, the ruler of the underworld, king of the dead, but under his tough and fanciful facade still hides the scared little boy who had to learn how to fight for himself when he was just a toddler.Virgil is Patton’s son, a halfgod with a human mother, who is still trying to find his place in the world, but often wonders if he is looking for acceptance in the right place. Does he really belong alongside humans like his dad? Or is there another place out there that he could finally call his home?And Deceit? Deceit is a slimy boi who can do only speak in lies.Can you guess where this story is going? (If you read the tags you probably can, but still...)





	1. Prologue: Learning to love and learning to fall.

Logan was Logic. He was the words in every book humanity had ever written. He was the knowledge every human searches for. He would give away parts of himself sporadically so humanity could learn. He was a god, the most important one of all. Without him, people would still be chasing animals that are way to big for them with sticks. Logan gave the people, humans and gods, the ability to think logically, therefore he was a leader. A leader of the gods and a leading role, someone to look up to, for humanity. People loved him, but he could never love them back. Love wasn’t logical, it was only necessary for those humans, who needed it to procreate. Why they couldn’t just do that out of solidarity for their people instead of out of feelings for each other, Logan didn’t know. And Logan doesn’t like not knowing. 

That’s why one day he decided to visit the father, and god, of nature, Patton. Patton was usually preoccupied with the growing of plants, or making sure the sun was shining just the right amount. He liked making things easy for humanity, by giving the humans a new paradise to live in. However Patton also dealt with emotions, being a very empathic person himself. He gave people the chance to tell others they loved them through flowers or by giving them a beautiful starry night to compare their loved ones eyes to. People didn’t seek for him, as they searched for Logan, as he was already all around them. 

To say Patton was surprised that Logan came to visit him in the world of humanity was an understatement. Patton had just left the world of the gods a few days ago and was planning to return soon, he had just wanted to see this new flower he had created bloom in its natural habitat, then he would go back to where everyone said he belonged. Other gods barely ever left their land to visit the parts of earth available to humans, they thought of humans as something below their standards, as weak and ‘normal’, but Patton didn’t. He had hoped he could show that to Logan, when he was asked to explain the necessity of love. 

So Patton explained and explained, eventually it even turned into showing and acting upon the feelings of love slowly blossoming in his own heart. And when Logan was with him, it almost was as if Logic finally understood emotions and more importantly love. It was addictive to both of the gods as they felt whole when they were together. 

But when they were apart Logan quickly forgot the meaning of love and once again only thought of logical cause and effect situations. Every time Patton returned from a trip to the human world, he would be appalled by some of the choices that Logan, his Logan, had made. So Patton tried to teach his lover more and more about love, care and trust. Unfortunately the mind is not that easily changed. They fought. They fought so many times that even the godly gossip magazine had lost count. Their biggest fight however was the last straw for Patton. 

Logan had decided to make his little brother the ruler of the underworld. For him it was only logical that someone of his bloodline would rule the death as he ruled the gods and the living. For some of the other gods it could be seen as an act out of jealousy, as his brother’s popularity grew, but Logan would argue that to be illogical. 

For Patton this could only be seen as a foolish act to stay in control, as that was all Logan ever wanted, to be in control. When Logan argued that the underworld needed someone to rule, and to keep everything in check, Patton bit back that, however true that may be, that ruler shouldn’t be a four year old. They fought for a long time that night and in the morning Patton packed his bags to permanently live with humanity as he could no longer deal with the cruel attitude of most of the gods and he was tired of arguing with someone who thought he was always right. 

Back on earth, Patton managed to get over his broken heart as he kept the world beautiful and the living conditions perfect, so as little people would die, and in turn would have to deal with the temper tantrums of the young prince of the underworld, as possible. Patton married a human who soon became the mother of his child. Everything was calm again as the gods settled into their new way of living. Little did they know that their new found peace would only last for about eighteen years, when a new generation would start to rebel against the set rules.


	2. Standing out and standing small

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil was just waiting for his dad, while painting some pansies...

Virgil is a boy of eighteen years old. He lives a normal life, most of the time, but he’s far from a normal boy. He was the son of a god. Patton, the god of nature. A man with a light skin tone and a face filled with freckles. A man with big round glasses and dirty blonde hair. A kind god, that always wanted what was best for his little family and for the whole of humanity. 

And although he was the son of a god, Virgil didn’t feel like he was all that special. He had never shown any form of godly powers and was basically just an anxious mess. His mother was human, a gorgeous woman with a tanned skin and dark brown curls that sometimes almost looked black. So Virgil wasn’t even a real god, he was just... just Virgil. A boy who somehow managed to get black hair and a skin so pale it almost looked like he should have been born a red head, he did have some of his father’s freckles, but if you could inherit godlike powers and all you get are some lousy freckles, then that could be quite disappointing. He wouldn’t give up though! He would try to make his father proud! He had already been accepted at a local college to study botanics. That still didn’t mean he really liked it... but maybe it would help him find the beauty in nature so he could continue his father’s work... without powers... somehow... Let’s be real here Virgil was fucked. 

Virgil sat in one of his father’s many gardens, for most humans it was just a nature reserve, but his father would disagree with them on that. It was a testing ground for new plants and flowers, one of his personal little gardens, and his favorite by far as it was close to Virgil’s school. The garden was absolutely breathtaking with all the blues, purples, reds, yellows and greens, and Virgil stood out as a sore thumb. Today was one of those days that he was wearing an all black outfit, and there were a lot of those days. He had his hood up to protect his pale skin from the sun above him. Why couldn’t he have gotten a bit more pigment from his mother’s darker skin? Not that he really liked sitting in the sun, but it would probably be a lot nicer if he wouldn’t burn to a crisp if he didn’t put on suncream every hour. 

Virgil was sitting in the garden as he was waiting for his father to come back from, wherever he had been the last week, planting some trees in the jungle or something. He had packed some art supplies and was currently filling in his line-art, of the cluster of pansies in front of him, with watercolors. Pansies were the flowers of logical thinking, a flower his father had designed for his then boyfriend. Now Patton often referred to them as weeds that always seemed to turn up whenever he made a garden without him planning to add them.

Virgil made sure to let his watercolors flow over his line-art a bit as he was slowly building up some layers to make the pigment a bit darker. He was relaxed like this, painting that is, he couldn’t care less about the nature around him. 

With a little whoosh Patton appeared behind him, looking over his son’s shoulder at the little watercolor sketchbook. He was going to point out how pretty the little artwork was, but then he spotted a little cross spider walking over the cuff of Virgil’s hoodie and screamed, loud. 

“Jesus Fuck dad! Warn a guy!” Virgil shouted before his eyes glanced back at his painting that now had a purple stripe on it where it shouldn’t be. He looked back up at his father and sighed after seeing his dad’s apologetic, but stern, face. “I’m sorry for swearing, dad... but you really scared me.”

“I’m sorry too Virgil, but you... uhm... y-you have a... sp-sp-spider on your wrist!” Patton sputtered in response. 

“That’s it?” Virgil scoffed. He just ruined his average (it was far from average but no way Virgil would give himself that much credit) artwork for an itty bitty spider?

“Virgil you know what spiders are!” Patton hold up a finger as if he was going to lecture his son. 

“creepy crawly death dealers” Virgil sighed as he let the spider crawl to his hand. He stood up and placed the little animal on a nearby bush, where it could make a nice little web to chill in. “For the record, I don’t think you’re creepy.” Virgil whispered to the spider before turning back to his dad. 

“Now, can I get a hug from my favorite little son!” Patton asked as he opened his arms ready for Virgil to walk into, which he did reluctantly. 

“I’m your only son, dad.” Virgil’s muffled words found their way from his father’s chest to his ears.

“Yes, you are. You are the ‘sun’ that lights my world, Virge.” At that moment some clouds moved around the sky, blocking out the sunlight and Virgil already knew what that meant. “Now, will you pwetty, pwetty pwease help me do some gardening here before we go home? I promise you won’t get sunburned this time!” Those puppy dog eyes, those damned big blue eyes, that could make Virgil do almost anything for his old man. 

“Don’t you have, like, garden fairies to help you with those kind of things?” 

“Of course I do, otherwise we will never finish before your mom gets angry because we’re staying out too late!” Virgil sighed hearing in his dad’s voice that he does not want no for an answer. “Besides, how will you ever take over the family business, if you’re never actually working in a garden? When was the last time we went out gardening together, my dark strange son? 

“A few months ago...” Virgil really wasn’t sure when the last time was. The memory pushed back in a far corner of his mind. He had probably done something embarrassing that day and he would rather not have the memory resurface. 

“Last August! You know what month it is now?”

“June...” Oh no, here it comes.

“June, exactly! It’s almost been a year!” Patton clapped his hands as his usual helpers started to appear. “Now, I want this garden in tip top condition when we’re finished. Understood? Great! Let’s do some gardening!” And Patton was off, running towards the plants that needed a little extra TLC, leaving Virgil behind. 

“Yeah, right... gardening ‘together’ is so much fun.” He huffed sarcastically as his father ran off, to probably not talk to him again until it’s time for them to go home. Virgil started pulling some actual weeds, but left the pansies where they were. How could a pretty little flower be seen as a weed by his dad? Virgil didn’t know. All he could think of was that his father’s ex must have done something horrible, for his dad to dislike him so much. 

One of the garden fairies shook Virgil out of his thoughts by screaming. Ha, and they said gardening was a hoppy for people who wanted some peace and quiet. He walked up to the poor man who was obviously shaken by whatever happened, but it was gardening related so how bad could it be? 

Oh god... the one question someone with anxiety should never ask himself and Virgil’s mind quickly reminded him that he did. ‘There could have been a murder and someone has hidden the body here! And you’ve been here all afternoon with a dead body. What if it’s some sort of plant desease that will kill off your dad’s flowers and then he will be crying for hours on end! Or maybe there’s a wasp’s nest and you’ll get stung as you go to investigate!’ Virgil decided to stop thinking about all the possibilities and actually ask the fairy what was going on, instead of freaking out over what could be nothing.

“Yo Percy, what up?” He asked once he reached the terrified winged creature. 

“There’s a snake between the Bell Heathers! A snake! I saw him I swear! It was black and yellow and had horribly scary yellow eyes! Oh god, oh god!”

“Which one?” Virgil chuckled as Percy looked at him with big confused and scared eyes. “Which god?” He clarified himself. 

“Ha ha very funny. Didn’t you hear what I said?! There’s a snake between the Bell Heathers!!” 

“I’ll take care of it, just go tend to some other flowers or something.” Virgil wondered why everyone was so afraid of harmless animals today. Well the snake could be venomous, but if you didn’t agitate it to much he should be harmless.

“Are you kidding me?! Your father will have my head if you get bitten!” A statement that was shockingly true, as the caring father figure could get real scary if you hurt someone he loves. 

“So I won’t get bitten. Simple as that. Besides I’m good with animals.” Percy still wasn’t convinced, but he wouldn’t be able to continue his work on the flowers as long as that snake kept slithering around. “Now... which flower was the Bell Heather again... oh it’s the pink one, right?” Virgil spoke up again, pointing at the correct flowers. He was kinda proud of himself that he believed he was right about this one. 

“Magenta!” Percy screamed, sick of people calling his favorite flower pink. It wasn’t pink! “You’re about as good with animals as you are hopeless with gardening!” 

“Tell me about it...” Virgil thought back at the many times he messed things up or the times he didn’t remember the names and specifics of plants, flowers and fruit trees. He just... didn’t care about it. He had wanted to, for his father, but... he just really doesn’t want to continue the ‘family business’ as his father called it, even as his future field of study would lead him there.

“This isn’t going to end well...” Percy scoffed before turning around, to help someone else with their task.


	3. A snake between the flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil makes a new friend.

Virgil grabbed a stick that he found somewhere nearby to keep the, possibly venomous, snake at a distance as he would try to move it somewhere where the poor animal wouldn’t scare one of his dad’s workers, and in turn get scared himself. He squatted near the pink, no wait magenta, flowers on search for the snake, Percy had presumably seen.

“Come on little buddy, come out of your hiding spot, don’t be scared, I’m not gonna hurt you... as long as you don’t hurt me that is.” Virgil almost wondered if Percy was just seeing things, as there was no snake to be seen anywhere. “I’m just talking to myself here, huh?” He sighed, but before he could stand up someone actually answered him.

“Yesss, you are just talking to yourself. And even if you weren’t we could totally have a conversation as you definitely understand whatever I’m ssaying.” A sarcastic voice spoke up out of nowhere.

“Who said that?! Show yourself!” Virgil held out the stick in front of him as if it could actually defend him from an actual threat, but it still gave him some sense of protection.

The snake slithered into view, curious to see if this human had actually heard him talking. He did something special about this human, a slightly different sent hung in the air around him, something the snake just couldn’t pin point as it was almost magical.

“Okay... so there’s the snake... now who thought he was being funny” Virgil asked, while slowly bringing the stick closer to the animal, in the hope it would actually climb onto the stick so he could place the snake somewhere else.

“I’m very funny.” The snake said, almost indignantly.

“Holy shit... you talk?!” Virgil body quickly leaned back from the snake in some sort of fight or flight reaction, before he leaned back, his curiosity winning from his instincts. 

“No I don’t.” Of course he did, the snake thought. What animal didn’t talk? Well usually he only talked to his own species... wait! “Do you actually understand me or are you just messssssing with me here?”

“You do talk! Oh my... I’ve watched too many Harry Potter movies.” The snake didn’t know what a movie was and why it was relevant, but that wasn’t the most important question he had on his mind.

“Isss it, like, normal for you to talk to animals?” Maybe this would explain the touch of magic he could taste in the air. 

“Well... I haven’t actually done anything like it before... which makes this whole encounter a little creepy...” Virgil confessed. “Are you sure you’re not some kind of magical or mythological creature?” Patton hadn’t taught Virgil a lot about the world of the gods and mythical creatures that lived outside of their safe little bubble. So he honestly wasn’t sure if there was some sort of talking snake creature, that could be dangerous and he should probably get his dad, but... It could also be his chance to learn more about what he really is! 

“Why? Would that make all this easier to believe?” At least if he kept asking questions, the snake could somehow speak his mind without having to lie. 

Virgil’s shoulders dropped a little after hearing the question... He guessed he once again wasn’t lucky enough to encounter someone that could tell him about the gods. He did answer the snake truthfully. Because he had seen things that probably should be way weirder than talking to a snake. “Honestly, I’ve seen weirder things...” Virgil looked around to see if any of the fairies had come over to hear him talk to the animal, before continuing in a hushed voice. “My dad is best friends with the Siren folk. Oh... and he is a god” 

“Boring.” The snake said, with wide eyes, it was almost as if he was excited to hear the stories behind what Virgil just said. Weird how much emotion you could read from a snakes face if only you took the time to look... and if they talked to you of course. Still what the snake said didn’t seem to match up with his expression.

“Really, for a second there you seemed impressed?” Virgil challenged the animal.

“Snakes can only tell the truth.” The snake seemed annoyed as he said that. And he was. How could he tell this clueless child the actual truth if all he could do was lie? 

“Somehow I don’t believe that... why would you only be able to speak the truth? You already made clear that you’re not a mythological creature.” Mythological creatures often had curses laid on them by the gods, or where born to speak in a certain pattern. He couldn’t imagine the entire species of snakes having a restriction on them like ‘being able to only speak the truth.’

“You aren’t a mythological creature!” The snake bit back, but it was a little too calm, as if he was explaining something, got annoyed and still tried to keep his cool. 

“As much as I would love to agree with that, I’m still at least half god!” If he was completely honest, Virgil had to admit that there had been many times that he’d wondered if that were true and if he wasn’t just found somewhere left beside the road. 

“No, you aren’t.” The words of the snake were bringing back old fears, that were now merely dancing through Virgil’s mind. Would this be how he found out that his entire life was a lie?! Was he just adopted by Patton, while he was just a plain human, whose own parents didn’t even want?! No Virgil! Get those voices out of your head! You’ve seen pictures of your mom pregnant of you! You’ve seen pictures of your parents raising you from when you were just born. Your father would NEVER lie to you! You’re speaking to a snake for gods sake! 

“Yes... I’m pretty sure I am... Not that I showed any signs of being a half god until... well now.” Talking to animals could be a sign that he was part god... right? 

“I know you’re not.” The snake was getting more and more frustrated as the conversation went on. How long would it take before this stupid half god would understand what he was trying to say!

“What! how?” Virgil looked at the snake with a shocked expression that could have been the exact shape of an old Greek theatre mask, that’s how exaggerated it was. Meanwhile the snake could only wonder why the boy would even believe what he was saying.

“You can’t talk to me.” The snake was almost growling now, if it even were possible for a snake to growl.

“Uhm... yes I can. I’m doing it right now!” This entire conversation only seemed to leave Virgil confused and give him a huge headache.

“Your eyes are blue.” The snake finally had his new... ‘friend?’ where he wanted him. He couldn’t not deny that this was a-

“Okay, that’s a lie!” Virgil’s eyes had always been brown, while both his parents’ eyes were blue. Another reason why he used to think he was adopted. “You told me you could only speak the truth!”

“What would someone who could only lie say?” The snake spoke with a ‘told you so’ tone in his voice, even though he never actually told Virgil as you can’t really tell someone you can only lie. 

“That he could... only speak the truth...” Virgil finally connected the pieces, and was secretly really glad that all the things about him not being a half god were lies. 

“Not exactly!” Finally the snake seemed to cheer up a little.

“Huh? ...Oh... this is gonna get some getting used to.” Virgil had to admit, that mentally translating lies to truths was not something he did every day. It did make him curious. Snakes had to be cursed somehow right? Otherwise they should just be able to speak normally (with each other, usually not with humans... or gods... or whatever, anything that isn’t a snake) “Why can snakes only speak in lies?” He asked, hoping he could get the correct answer hidden in the snake’s lies. 

“Nothing to do with-“ The snake couldn’t finish his answer as someone called out for Virgil, from somewhere else in the garden. Virgil couldn’t tell you the flower they stood at for the life of him.

“Virgil is that snake gone?! I need to continue working on the-“ Percy started, but he too was interrupted. This time by Patton, who really wasn’t pleased with what he just heard. 

“Snake? You left Virgil alone with a snake!” Patton started to stomp over to the poor garden fairy, who could only squeak in response. 

“Oh boy...” Virgil let out a low whistle from between his teeth. Percy was definitely in trouble, and the snake and himself would be too if his father saw them together. “Welp. It was nice meeting you... uhm...” great, he still didn’t even know his name. “never mind. You should probably find another place to slither around, though. Before Percy comes back with my dad.” The snake seemed to nod before making his way into the tall grass. 

“Never see you again!” He said before he disappeared completely.

“Yeah see ya.” As soon as Virgil was sure the snake was well hidden he turned towards his father and Percy, who had gotten closer to him by now. “I don’t know what you’re talking about Percy. I can’t find that ‘snake’ that scared you so much.” He said as soon as Percy was close enough that he didn’t have to shout. “I think you’re just seeing things.” 

“What?! No! but it was right here! Yellow and black, easily visible between my magenta Bell Heathers!” Percy probably shouldn’t have said that.

“You. Left. My son. Alone. With. A snake?!” Patton didn’t get mad very quickly, but if you put his family in any form of danger. He was sure to make clear to you that he was a in fact a god. The sky started turning darker and some raindrops started to fall onto the garden, with it’s magenta Bell Heathers.

“Dad relax, I didn’t even see it.” Better to calm him down, before they’re talking about a sudden and unexplainable storm on the news tonight. Plus they didn’t need to know that he had actually talked to the snake Percy had seen. Somehow he didn’t think his father would be happy to hear that information.

“Percy, you’re doing the clean up today as you could have put my son in danger.” Suddenly Virgil started to chuckle, but not just because Percy was told off by his usually sweetheart father. Both Percy and Patton looked surprised at Virgil’s sudden giggling. 

“I just thought that... you said danger... and uhm...” man having a snake slowly slithering up your pants is distracting... and sounds really wrong when you think about it. “On tumblr people often call snakes danger noodles.” 

“Oh that’s cute! Well as long as it’s on the internet, that is.” At least Patton’s mood seemed to have improved, but it was still raining. “Let’s try staying away from these danger noodles in the real world. The only noodles I wanna see is the Spaghetti your mom made for dinner! Come on Virge! Let’s go home, before we get soaked!” Patton laid his arm on Virgil’s shoulder and looked over his shoulder at Percy, who looked desolately at his flowers, that were gratefully sucking up the rain from the soil. “Percy will clean up.”

And so the three of them left the garden. Patton, his son, and apparently his son’s new pet danger noodle. Virgil should probably sneak away and put the snake down somewhere, but somehow he just had this feeling that he had made a friend for life.


	4. New living arrangements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil and the snake talk some things through

After the first family dinner since Patton left on his ‘business trip’, Virgil quickly excused himself to go to his room. Anxiety made him feel like the snake could just burn out of the pocket of his hoodie in any second. His dad seemed disappointed for a second, when he asked if he could go to his room for the rest of the night, but managed to mask it quickly, as he always did. Unfortunately Virgil had learned to see through that mask after he had seen his dad cry one too many times, although he was never really sure why his father was crying in the first place. 

In his room Virgil quickly coached the snake out of his hoodie. 

“Why did you come home with me?!” He asked the snake, only a little angry and definitely very anxious, because how was he going to explain a snake in his room... one with whom he could talk nonetheless! 

“Pff isss not like you’re the only person who has ever had a friendly conversation with me.” That was not an answer Virgil had expected. Maybe something about getting him in trouble or just for fun or something like that, but definitely not something emotional, like him being to only person to ever be nice to the animal.

“What?” Virgil asked in confusion as he looked at the snake that had now slithered his way up his bed. 

“What!” The snake bit back, with venom in his voice. (;-P) 

“Sorry... I guess I just didn’t expect that.” Virgil apologized after realizing that his reaction could have easily be perceived as rude. 

“Mom wasn’t killed by humans before her eggs hatched. At least I think it wasn’t humans. I know. I’ve seen her many times.” The snake started to roll up his body, until he looked like a sad garden hose. 

“That’s... that’s horrible... I’m so-“ Virgil stuttered out in response, before being interrupted by a very emotional snake.

“Be sorry! I don’t know how to live with it.” Somehow Virgil thought that this statement might have been closer to the truth then the snake himself realized. 

“Still... sorry... uhm I guess you can stay here for a while...” Although Virgil had no idea how he was going to hide a snake from his parents. And if on cue Virgil heard his mom scream something at his dad in Greek. Virgil had no idea what she said, but it didn’t sound very pretty. Sofia never liked it when his dad went on business trips. 

“Really?” The snake was to happy to interpret the screaming downstairs as something that should maybe cause him to worry. 

“Under a few conditions, I think we could arrange something.” Virgil chose to ignore the screaming, as he was taught to do. 

“Which are?” The snake didn’t want to mess up this chance of getting a roof above his head and a nice friend to talk with, who wouldn’t lie to him.

“First, You’ll have to get your food yourself, as I’m not getting any small animal in here! Second, please make sure my parents do not see you, or they’ll kill us both, well my dad will probably banish us or something or give me some sort of community work, anyway it won’t be anything pleasant and third, you have to tell me why snakes can’t tell the truth.” Virgil believed all these conditions should be reasonable and doable for his new friend.

“No deal.” The snake was glowing now, as he couldn’t believe his luck

“Great... uhm... I would shake your hand right now, but... well you don’t have any so..” 

“Yeah, I have legs too. Not because one of my kind managed to piss off the wrong god.”

“Which one?” Virgil asked as he realized that snakes did have a certain connection with mythology.

“Not THE one. Definitely not the god from the Bible... you don’t tell the truth one too many times and suddenly you have legs and don’t have to eat dust. Oh and suddenly you can only tell the truth.”

“Man. That must suck...” it sucked for Virgil too as this snake was cursed by the wrong kind of god. The one that his kind usually didn’t speak about, but his mother still believed in with her whole heart. Virgil quickly wondered what his kind of gods would think about the fact that he was baptized. 

“I know better.” A quiet fell over the two, before Virgil realized he had forgotten to ask something very important to his new pet/roommate. 

“I uh... just realized that I never asked your name... so... what’s your name? It’s okay if you don’t want to tell me! I once kept my name a secret from my sports team for an entire year, when my mom forced me to take volleyball lessons, because I ‘needed’ some form of exercise... but let’s not talk about that right now.”

“Promise to laugh, okay?” The sad snake suddenly became insecure, and Virgil, ever the people pleaser, didn’t want to see that... but he also didn’t want to lie to the snake who had only heard lies for his entire life!

“Only if it isn’t funny, but I’m sure it’s not! It’s probably better than mine...” Not that Virgil hated his name, but it could sometimes be embarrassing... especially if bullies turned it into Virgin... which he still was, but that’s not the point here. 

“Well my mom got around to give me a name so I didn’t give myself one... and it’s... it’s not... Deceit... because I could only tell the truth and stuff...” Deceit... kinda edgy... Virgil decided he liked it, but he also came from a family that liked to use nicknames.

“I’m glad to have met you, Dee. Can I call you Dee?” He really hoped he didn’t insult the snake by changing up the name the snake had made for himself

“No.” Deceit seemed happy as he slowly relaxed. He could get used to the softness of his new friend’s bed and the comfy temperature of his room. This had been a good decision.

“I’m Virgil, but I’m sure you’ve probably already heard several people call me that.” Deceit sleepily poked out his tongue, which Virgil interpreted as a form of agreement, before nestling further into the covers of Virgil’s bed. “Sleep well, Deceit.”

“Sleep badly, Virgil.” Virgil wouldn’t go to sleep yet, but he appreciated the sentiment. He grabbed the latest issue of the ggm (godly gossip magazine), the only gossip magazine that he would ever admit he read regularly and started flipping through the pages. Tomorrow he would throw it back at the waste paper bin, where his dad would throw it in every week, without fail and without even looking at what was on the cover. For Virgil it was his only way of connecting to a world where he should be part of, but would probably never be, if his father had any say in it. 

However Virgil wanted nothing more than to know about that part of himself, especially after today. If he can talk to animals, it means that he actually had godlike powers, which meant that he should be able to hang out with the other gods and half gods like him. They couldn’t all be as bad as his father makes them out to be, right? ...Right?


	5. Arguments and Parties part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit I actually updated a story, it has been too long since I have been able to actually write a full chapter, but here it is! 
> 
> 2 gods arguing about the guestlist of a party. Hmm I wonder who will eventually show up at the party.

Remy was like a modern day sandman, bringing the humans sleep or, whenever he felt like it, keeping sleep just out of reach. Today he wished he could do the same for gods as he really wished a sleepless night upon his father. The father that refused to allow his invitation plan for his party! 

“But dad!” He whined. Remy didn’t believe his request to be too unreasonable. 

“No Remy, you are not giving a party for every god and half god that reads the ggm!” His father grumbled in response, while rubbing his temples just above his glasses. 

“Why not?” Remy took his sunglasses off out of exasperation, but regretted it as soon as the light bounced from the white walls into his eyes. He was a creature of the night who didn’t like his father’s Ikea like bright white interior decoration. 

“Because there are people out there that you don’t want anything to do with!” Or rather, there are people out there that Logan never wants to see again, but admitting that to his son would be a foolish mistake. 

“Who, uncle Ro? Like he reads the gossips.” Remy only knew Roman as dark, edgy and moody, he definitely didn’t think he would read the ggm, but Logan knew better. 

“You don’t know that dramatic ass like I do.” That was very true, Remy had only seen Roman once in the last five years, and that was only because Logan had been so focused on his work that he had lost track of time and hadn’t realized that it was the one day of the year that Roman was allowed to leave the underworld.

“Okay, okay, I see your point, but get this. We make the invite say ‘every god and half god from the overworld is invited’ so Roman can stay in his hellhole and I can have the best party ever that people will be talking about for centuries!” To Remy this sounded like something his dad would definitely agree to, as Remy has held large parties in the past so the amount of people definitely wasn’t the problem. 

“Is that all this is about? Popularity? Such an overrated concept. Wanting people to love you.” Logan huffed. “Love and emotions, the bane of my existence.” Did Remy see that correctly? Was Logan trying to dance around a sensitive topic by bringing in his hate for emotions? It didn’t matter. Remy had to give this party, exactly the way he wanted to, no matter what! 

“Yes, well unlike you some people do want to feel loved.” “Please dad! Just one party!” It’s for my eighteenth birthday! Who are you afraid that would come? I can exclude them from the invitation! Just let me have this for once!” Logan would argue that he has given in to Remy’s whining many times before, but he was starting to get a headache and it wasn’t a logical response as stating that wouldn’t work in his favor.

“Very well, I will grand you permission to have this one party. However-”

“I won’t invite Roman I promise!” Remy added before his father could finish his sentence, hoping that was what his father was going to say. His father is known for punishing people if things didn’t go his way after all.

“However, if anything in this house is broken, whether that’s a piece of furniture, a bone, or a rule, you will spend the next eighteen years dusting off every book in the library of unknown knowledge.” The look in Logan’s dark brown, yet somehow cold, eyes told Remy that there was no room for further negotiations. 

Father and son had been so lost in their argument turned negotiation, that they hadn’t heard the door to Logan’s huge office space open. In the door opening stood another god, patiently listening in on what the two were saying, until the conversation seemed to turn into a staring contest 

“That’s quite the paradox.” Emile said grinning while stepping into the room. He managed to effectively make an end to the staring contest as both men turned towards him as he spoke. “Don’t you think that’s a harsh punishment for breaking things, Mister Remy’s dad?” 

“What are you doing here Emile? I believe it was quite obvious we were having a conversation” Logan huffed annoyed. As much as he wanted this conversation to be over, he didn’t need Emile’s help for that. 

“Sounded more like an argument to me.” The gaze Logan directed towards Emile send shivers down the cartoon loving god’s spine. 

Emile was the god of relationships, compromise and inner peace, he was also a self proclaimed expert in human television shows, but mainly cartoons. He was usually able to stop any argument and help people see eye to eye, but when it came to Logan even Emile found it difficult to calm him down. After all, every god had great difficulty influencing other gods with their powers and only Patton had ever been able to successfully let Logan see something from someone else’s perspective. Since he left, people usually just let Logan win every argument, it was the easiest option. He was Logic, he knew best, it was the only logical solution that he was right. Only a few gods dared to argue with him. Two of the three were family. Well sort of... Roman was adopted after all. 

“Uhm... anyway I was just picking Remy up to go-“ Emile was stopped in the middle of his sentence by Remy aggressively mouthing “no” behind Logan’s back. 

“To go...?” Logan inquired, already knowing where this was going, and he couldn’t care less, but he was curious if his son’s datemate would actually tell him. 

“To go watch Steven Universe at my place and definitely not go to Toby’s Halloween themed party.” Nope, Emile lied in order to defuse the situation, so predictable. Almost every god was. Almost.

As the two young adults left the room Remy turned to Emile. “Gurl, you know you are my best bitch, but you are like the worst liar ever.” 

“He let you go with me didn’t you?” Emile wiggled his eyebrows as if he had just made a miracle happen and was very proud of it. 

“The dad man couldn’t care less about me. As long as I don’t mess with his authority.” Remy scoffed in response. A small smile was forming on his lips, though, as he was finally alone with his love.

“Or claim to be smarter than him.” Emile giggled. 

“Damned be the man or woman who claims to be smarter than my father, the god of knowledge!” The two laughed for a few seconds before Remy’s expression turned serious again. “It’s time to send the invites to the best party ever, bitch!” Emile would tell Remy that ‘bitch’ was a bad world, but Remy already knew that, he just didn’t care and liked to call every friend ‘bitch’ for no particular reason. Anyway Emile had learned to live with it and accepted his datemate for who he was. 

“As Sokka would say it’s the quenchiest!” Remy looked confusedly at Emile, he knew the other liked to quote cartoons but this didn’t make any sense. So he told him that. 

“That doesn’t make any sense.” Remy said while rolling his eyes. 

“But you love me!” Emile answered in a high pitched voice while booping Remy’s nose with his pointer finger. 

“Yeah,” Remy grinned, “like Sokka loved the moon before betraying her for Suki!” 

“Don’t you dare talk about ATLA like that! You know it actually took him a lot of time to get over the fact that...” the conversation slowly faded away until the hallway was completely quiet and empty. 

The two had left and Logan was the only one in the enormous house again. Not that he minded that. Not at all. Quiet meant he could think. He could think logically. He could do what he did best. Knowing things. He knew he felt lonely and he didn’t like it. It reminded him of when Patton had first left. He had felt lonely, figured that people who felt lonely often turned to family, and since his parents had left years ago and Roman was stuck in the underworld 364 days a year, he decided to make his own family, Remy, a god born from Logan’s dreams, put on this world to help people sleep. Quite the useless power, not that people didn’t need sleep, but they didn’t need a god to tell them that. A useless power, so he would never be able to overpower Logan.


	6. Arguments and Parties part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another father and son, the same party.

Virgil knew something was wrong when the latest ggm didn’t immediately end up in the waste paper bin. He knew there was something in there, something that had caught his dad’s eye. And Virgil wanted nothing more than to know what it was. The only problem was that if the ggm wasn’t with the old news papers... then where was it? He had ran the way home after one of his last days in high school had come to an end, just so he could search the house, but turns out in the end he didn’t have to.

“Virgil, you’re home early!” The peppy voice of his father sounded from the kitchen. “Did your English teacher let you go home early again?” Patton asked his son with an unusual interest. Sure Patton was very interested in the life of his son, but he always let Virgil come to him, instead of asking questions, not wanting to make his anxious son feel uncomfortable around him. Although Virgil hadn’t come to him much lately... 

“I uh... my last class was geography.” Virgil was confused. When did his dad get interested in his school day? He never asked anything about it before. It showed too, as Virgil believed the last time he had English for last period was three years ago.

“I could have sworn it was English...” Patton was disappointed in himself, he should know what classes his son has! How could he have not known... was he a bad father! Was what he was about to do, not the right thing to do...

“Dad... I haven’t had English as my last period at all this year.” There was something unspoken hanging in the air. Something his father was avoiding, and maybe Virgil was avoiding it as well. He wasn’t sure, as he didn’t know what there was to avoid. Shit had his dad found Deceit? Was he about to tell him there was a snake in his room? How could he tell his dad that Deceit was friendly, how-

“Hmm... learned anything interesting?” Patton’s question broke the awkward silence that had filled the room as Virgil was going down the rollercoaster ride called ‘what if’s’.

“Not much...” Virgil answered on autopilot, but quickly realizing this answer wouldn’t be enough for the current tense situation. “some stuff about mountains... you know... geography stuff.”

“Ooh did you know that mountains aren’t just funny...” Virgil recognized that look on his father’s face anywhere. “They’re HILL AREAS!” Patton’s joke was followed by an awkward silence that stretched on way too long. 

“What are you not telling me?” Virgil asked as he couldn’t take it anymore, crawling out of his skin from anxiety over whatever it was that wasn’t said.

“Son... I know you secretly read that awful gossip magazine... and until now I have said nothing about it, hoping you would eventually realize what, excusé my French, bullshit is it, but you didn’t.... and I know it is my fault for letting this go on for so long but...” Patton was unsure on how to continue this. How could he best try to convince his son of his point? 

“What? You’re like gonna use it as paper for the fireplace or something?” Virgil snorted, more relaxed now he knew it was only about some godly gossips.

“There’s something in this week’s issue that... I want to discuss with you, before... before you make any rash decisions.” 

“So... this Remy dude is giving a party at the Pantheon... and... everyone from the overworld is invited... everyone... I’m inv... I could go! I could actually-“ Virgil was so excited that for a second he forgot the reason he had never gone there in the first place, was standing right in front of him.

“Virgil. This is what I wanted to discuss... I uhm... don’t want you to go.” Patton said, his voice was small, and careful. 

“What.” “But dad... this could be my chance to-“ Virgil dropped the ggm on the dining table, looking defeated.

“No Virgil, listen I know what you think, but you really don’t want to go there. It’s a party. You don’t like parties, right?” This probably wasn’t the best way to cheer his son up, but if Virgil could see that he wouldn’t even want to be there then maybe he would just stay with Patton instead.

“It’s my chance to get to know more about myself.”

“They can’t tell you anything about yourself, Virgil. They don’t know anything about you.” Patton’s words turned bitter when talking about the other gods.

“They are like me.” Virgil tried. He still really wanted to go, even if his dad wouldn’t let him.

“You are nothing like THEM.” Patton said with so much venom that he could probably match Deceit. “Virgil, I’m trying really hard here to show you that-“ but before he could finish his sentence, Virgil snapped. Years of his dad stopping him from finding out more about himself catching up to him like he was suddenly hit by a lightning bolt.

“No dad, you don’t understand! My entire life I’m stuck here on this earth, knowing that I could be different, that I am different, just not knowing exactly how...” he thought about Deceit up in his room, but his dad still didn’t know he had discovered his godly powers. And that they didn’t have much to do with gardening. “There’s more in me, dad! And you won’t even help me find it!” Virgil was fighting the tears that were forming in his eyes. “...Maybe they could” 

“They can’t... they won’t.” Patton seemed to be close to crying too. He didn’t like arguing, or seeing others upset, or causing someone to be upset by arguing with them.

“How can you know that?!” Virgil screamed, tears streaming over his eyes now. Normally he would hate how easily he cried when he was angry, but right now he only cared about his anger, nothing else.

“Because I know them, Virgil, I know what they’re like. They-“ 

“You haven’t even been there in years!”

“For good reasons!” “I forbid you to go to that party, Virgil!” Patton looked into Virgil’s tear filled eyes and was once again reminded of all the reasons he didn’t want Virgil to go there, and all the reasons Virgil deserved to go and find out everything Patton couldn’t bare to tell him. 

“You can’t do that! You can control nature, not me!” 

“If you sneak out to go there I will find you and drag your bottom straight back home!” 

“Yeah? Good luck dragging this gay ass out of a place where you would never even set foot in! You haven’t even been there since I was born! All because you’re too scared to face your ex!” Virgil felt good for a second, after finally saying something he had wanted to every time he asked his dad about the other gods... wait did he just come out to his dad?!

“Virgil.” Patton sighed, “Please, you know I only want what’s best for you.” Patton had totally missed his son’s confession in his need to have Virgil stay with him.

“Then why do you keep such a big part of me hidden from me!” Virgil sobbed out before he felt a familiar weight slithering it’s way around his ankle, grounding him. 

“Virgil...” Patton sighed. 

“I’m part god right? Then why do I know only of the way humans live? Why have I never even been around ANY other god but you? Why should I listen to you when you tell me I wouldn’t even want to know the other gods? Who are you to tell me what I should or shouldn’t do?!” That last sentence brought back some painful memories to Patton, as he looked into his son’s brown eyes that were filled with little but resentment. 

“You’re right. If you really want to go, I won’t stop you. But you should know that those gods up there... They’re nothing like us. I guess you’ll see that if you really decide to go. Those parties they give? They are way different from the parties down here. You know the ones where I had to drive you home from because you had a panic attack?” 

“That was one time!”

“I won’t be able to do that if you go to that party, Virgil. I’m not welcome there.”

“I thought it said everyone from the overworld was invited?” 

Patton wanted to say something, but he didn’t. Maybe he should have, but at the moment he was very conflicted over protecting his son or letting him go and find the answers he was looking for. 

“Know that it’s up to you... if you go to that party... you’ll be on your own. But you can also stay here, with me and Sofia. Maybe you could help me in the Garden? Whatever you choose to do that day... I’ll wait for you in the garden until midnight.”

“Please don’t tell me I have a curfew!” 

“You don’t, but after that I’ll go home and go to sleep in my bed, that is located here on earth. Where we are home Virgil. This place? This is our home.” 

“I wanna go, dad.” The tears now dried on Virgil’s cheeks as the anger had ebbed away.

“As long as you are back the next morning.” Patton smiled softly at his son. He had to accept that Virgil felt the need to do this. 

“Dad, wait!” Virgil called after his father, who had started to walk away, presumably to get some fresh vegetables from the backyard for dinner. “Uh... how do I get to the Pantheon?” 

“You’re on your own remember?” A sly smile on Patton’s lips as he moved past his son, careful not to step on Virgil’s peculiar pet. What you thought he didn’t know? 

“Shit.” Virgil said as soon as the backdoor closed. He was actually gonna go to a party voluntarily. Well... if he could figure out where the party was that is.


	7. When nature speaks to you. You hiss at them.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee has a run in with nature. 
> 
> It goes better than expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got to write a bit from Deceit’s perspective :D 
> 
> It’s actually really fun to write like you’re a snake!

Deceit stuck his tongue out to smell the air. He had already caught a mouse today and was currently laying in the sun. To the outside world he might have looked like he was relaxing, but he wasn’t. He had to stay alert at all times. Just because he was digesting his latest meal while keeping his body warm in the summer sun, did not mean he could let his guard down. He smelled nothing too interesting, some small animals, a cat he should stay on the lookout for and the flowers around him. He wished he could fully relax, like he could in Virgil’s room. Maybe he should go back there and sleep on that little “nest” Virgil had made for him by folding an old black and grey hoodie to resemble a round animal bed. Yes he should. Virgil would probably come home soon too as the sun had already passed it’s highest point in the sky. 

So Deceit made up his mind and slithered back to the now familiar backyard from where he could climb the drainpipe to get into Virgil’s room. However when he lifted his upper body to look at the height he had to climb, he noticed that the window was closed. Which was odd since it had been open when he left and Virgil shouldn’t have been in his room since then. Deceit could wait for Virgil to come back and open the window for him but... the kitchen window was open and if he was careful he should be able to get in there, hopefully without being seen. 

Deceit had just made it inside when the widow seemed to close itself behind him, but that was impossible! Something must have closed it! As Deceit turned his head around he could just see some vines, from the ivy plant that was growing against the house, retreat back to their original position. Okay... This was odd...

“Hey there little guy.” A cheery voice spoke carefully, making Deceit slither for his dear life. “No, no wait! I’m not going to hurt you! Please just hear me out.” 

Deceit skeptically emerged from his, very bad, hiding place behind a glass flower vase. What? He panicked... not having much choice he hissed at the man, not to scare him like that, but of course the human didn’t understand him. No... this creature didn’t smell like human. This creature smelled like... kinda like Virgil... just a bit more flowery and there was also a hint of earth in there somewhere. 

“Yeah that’s it.” The man encouraged the snake, clearly not faced by the hissing. “Look uhm... I don’t really know if you understand a word I’m saying but uh... I’m Patton, Virgil’s dad... you know Virgil, right?” Patton laughed nervously. What was he doing, talking to Virgil’s pet like it could actually understand him? It just... when he heard Virgil talk to the snake it actually sounded like he was having a normal conversation. Maybe his son was going crazy. Maybe Patton was crazy for trying this. What was he doing? 

The moment that Patton wanted to give up on trying to be a snake charmer... or snake whisperer... or something like that, the snake slithered closer, sticking his tongue out as if to say ‘go on, I’m listening’. Giving Patton hope that he wasn’t just talking to himself there. 

Deceit was definitely curious. Why would Patton ‘No scary animals near me or my son’ god of nature want to talk to him. Had something happened to Virgil? 

“So you probably know that Virgil is going to a party tonight. And,” Patton sighed, “I don’t want him to go alone, but I can’t go with him... So what I’m trying to say is... please look out for him!” After saying that Patton could almost hear the snake ask him how he and his whole 2 feet body were supposed to do that. “Just... stop him from making stupid mistakes, not that he’s stupid! He’s very smart actually! Just like his... never mind that.” Patton cringed as he could see a flower pop up in the backyard. 

If Deceit could raise his eyebrow he probably would have. What was that supposed to mean? He stuck his tongue out in agreement anyway. No way was he going to let his only friend do things he would probably regret later! 

“Oh I almost forgot!” Patton exclaimed, excited after getting what he believed was a conformation from the snake on his countertop. “Creatures from earth can’t go into the realm of the gods without the accompaniment of a god, half gods are usually able to cross the border, but if a creature is born from two earthly parents they can’t, unless accompanied by a god. So if Virgil decides he doesn’t want to bring you and you have to ‘snake’ after him, haha you get it? Snake instead of sneak, because you’re a snake.” Patton laughed from his own joke before holding his hand in front of his lips, as if he were to blow a kiss, but blowing some sort of green pollen over the snake instead. “This should allow you to cross without any trouble.” Patton smiled, proud of himself that he still managed to do something to protect his son, who was about to journey into the, for him, unknown.

“Welp, I should probably head towards my garden now, incase Virgil decides that he doesn’t want to go to the party after all. Take care snake dude! I really hope you understood everything I just told you...” that last bit was mainly mumbled to himself, but Deceit still heard it. Confused about the whole situation, he headed upstairs to Virgil’s room. Something Patton had said just... Sounded wrong for some reason. Deceit didn’t really know what though. The whole conversation was a weird experience for the both of them. Maybe he just didn’t understand him correctly. 

Patton closed the door behind him and looked out over his front yard. It was filled with pansies, the yellow, purple and at some places navy blue flowers innocently popping up from between the grass. With a flick of his wrist the flowers disappeared again. But the uneasy feeling Patton had about the party tonight remained. This was going to be a long day. But at least Virgil wouldn’t be alone out there. He hoped. That kind of depended on if the snake could actually understand him...

Virgil arrived home about an hour after his father had left and rushed up to his room to get dressed for the party. He had gotten directions from Percy, after bribing him a bit... and maybe scaring him with a few spiders, communicating with animals was a brilliant trait to have if about everyone around you is scared of spiders. Now the only thing that was keeping him from going to that party was the fact that he had no idea what to wear. What did gods wear to parties anyway? What kind of weather was it there? Would anyone look at him weirdly if he wore makeup? He was going to a place he hadn’t been before so he should probably wear a hoodie to lessen his anxiety. If it was hot he could always tie it around his hips, like a normal person and not over his shoulders like his dad always did, it seemed like that man permanently had a cardigan over his shoulders. Anyway hoodie check, ripped black skinny jeans check, MCR shirt check, white foundation and black eyeliner check, phone check. He should have everything now... oh shit! Shoes! He needed shoes... uhm some purple all stars would do. As Virgil sat on the floor in front of his bed to tie his shoelaces, Deceit slowly snuck his way into Virgil’s hood, getting comfortable for the journey. 

“Dee, you can’t lay there right now! I’m about to leave.” Virgil tried to get Deceit out of the nest he had made from Virgil’s hood. 

“I don’t know.” If a snake could smirk, Deceit would be smirking, while also avoiding Virgil’s hands

“Then why?” Virgil asked. 

“I don’t wanna go” Virgil thought about it for a second, bringing a snake to a party, where he didn’t know the crowd, probably wasn’t the best idea... but Deceit wouldn’t hurt anyone. Probably.

“Wha... you know what? Why not.” 

In a garden not that far away a yellow rosebush popped up from the ground. Signaling Patton that Virgil was on his way to the realm of the gods, and he had brought his friend. Patton sighed relieved. At least he wouldn’t go up there alone...


	8. Comforting love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil’s arrival at the party doesn’t get unnoticed.

Virgil and Deceit crossed the border without any trouble. Virgil was a half god after all and Deceit was with him... was that how it went? Deceit wasn’t really sure, but it didn’t really matter since Patton had blown that weird green dust on Deceit, so he should be able to cross regardless. Not much later they arrived at an enormous building made out of white marble, huge pillars holding up the second story balcony and a dark blue triangular roof finishing it of as a cake topper. 

On the balcony, Virgil could vaguely see a man standing, watching out over the crowd. He couldn’t see him clearly as it was starting to get dark, but Virgil guessed it was an adult, about his father’s age with dark hair and glasses. The man almost looked like his father, but he stood taller, not necessarily in height, but in posture. One look at the man told Virgil that he shouldn’t mess with him. Unaware that he involuntarily already was. 

Logan had decided to stay away from the party, but he wouldn’t let himself get chased out of his own home just because there was a big crowd currently occupying the ground floor. He had retreated to his study, reading some books and writing down his knowledge of the world, until he felt something. Something Logan couldn’t describe, something unreasonable, something illogical at it’s very core. Logic felt something. Logic who had sworn off all feelings suddenly felt... uneasy. The people in the room underneath were suddenly too loud and their mere presence was effecting Logan’s mental well being in ways it shouldn’t have. 

Logan walked to one of his many bookcases and grabbed the book he needed. A dusty book, not been read in ages. The book, unlike many others, was made out of cardboard and had an Alchemilla Mollis plant drawn on the cover. Logan could still remember the day he had gotten it. 

~*~ 

“Come on Lolo! Open it!” The already fully clothed and fully awake god said as he jumped with his knees onto the bed, while holding what seemed to be a gift of some kind. However it was wrapped in a hurry, so it possibly wasn’t a very thoughtful gift. Or maybe the god had just been to excited to give it to his love.

“You... are way too excited for 6 in the morning.” Logan’s voice rough with sleep answered him from the pillow he had squished his head against. 

“Well the sun rose early today, so I had to do the dew! So, I’ve been awake for a while you know.” The god winked as he said that, of course Logan knew. Logan knew everything, well not everything, but a lot. 

“I know. What I don’t know however, is why you felt the need to present me with a gift at 6 in the morning.”

“Oh yeah right! I’m leaving tomorrow to go to earth for a bit. Just some gardening and stuff. So I wanted to teach you more about emotions and feelings today! Best to start early and make the most of it!” The god handed Logan the gift and excitedly rocked back and forth, waiting for the other god to open it. Which Logan did after analyzing what the gift could be. It appeared to be a thin square, probably a book of some kind. As he slid the paper away he noticed that he was right, but it wasn’t just a book. It was a notebook in which he could write things down himself. He recognized the picture on the front to be of one of the plants he had seen in the garden yesterday. An Alchemilla Mollis, as Logan had named it. Patton must have been thinking about it a lot to actually draw it for Logan. The drawing wasn’t accurate, not by far, it was too cartoony, bold black lines surrounding every little leaf and petal. The colors were off too. Way to saturated, especially the yellow of the flowers, that almost looked like it could glow in the dark. Logan could appreciate the attempt, though. It was very... Patton.

“Do you like it? I’ve drawn a lady’s mantle on the front! I think you called it an altemina molly or something like that. It stands for comforting love. So every time you need to know something about feelings and I’m not there, you can take comfort in the fact that you’ll always have your little notebook nearby. And don’t worry, I’m gonna make sure you’ll write about lots of feelings today!” 

“Thank you, Patton.” A rare smile forming on Logan’s lips.

“No probs, Lo.” Patton said, as he kissed Logan on his forehead before pulling the sheets away so the Logical god would have to get out of bed.

~*~

The book was in fact handwritten by Logan himself, but he had since decided to switch the knowledge from that book out for more important things. He couldn’t believe that he had to actually let this knowledge seep back into his brain, but alas, here he was opening the book, because he felt something. A feeling that he didn’t like feeling, and not just because it was a feeling, but also because it was making him uncomfortable, anxious even. Ah that’s what this feeling was. Anxiety. Social anxiety to be exact, as the feeling arose from Logan’s unease with the party going on downstairs. He never liked this kind of parties, but he hadn’t gotten anxious from them in a very, very, long time. 

Could that mean?

Logan made his way to the balcony to watch over the guests that had just gotten near the Pantheon, but weren’t inside yet. Unfortunately he didn’t find the reason for his discomfort. Well, it was probably fortunately for him as he didn’t want to face Pat- that reason tonight, or ever. He scanned the crowd some more to see who showed up, and if there was someone important enough to actually come down for to go and talk with. His gaze landing on a boy of Remy’s age, who seemed to be very uncomfortable by the prospect of attending the party inside. For a second he made eye contact with the kid, but he looked away quickly, seemingly talking to himself. 

Virgil made eye contact with the god on the balcony and immediately looked away as his eyes met the intimidating black eyes of the god that clearly was in charge of something important around here. Well... the eyes could have been any color, but from this light they looked pitched black and filled with hatred.

“Wow, that man looks creepy.” Deceit hissed into Virgil’s ear. 

“Like a creepy cookie.” Virgil agreed, only realizing how much that sounded like something his dad would say after he said it. 

“Who the fuck are you talking to?” A annoyed, but still almost magically melodious voice suddenly spoke up from behind Virgil and Deceit. 

Okay... social interaction... you can do this Virgil! This is what you wanted right? Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know Patton didn’t say creepy cookie, but he totally could.


End file.
